Bloody Mary
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Honda y deciden festejar matando hasta la última neurona tomando. Chicos y alcohol, buena combinación pero no cuando YA tienes un chico con quien tomar. Kaiba x Jounouchi. Dedicado a Youki no Ko.
1. Qué fea nota

**Advertencias:**Shonen Ai  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Hebi Shadow/Youki no Ko ¿Cuántos nicks tienes? xD

**Bloody Mary**

****

Capítulo 1: Qué fea nota...

-Mmmmmm... -se quejó Honda, mirando el trago que acababa de preparar-. Algo me falta... Necesito algo más... ¿Puede ser...?

-¿Un hijo? -se burló Atem.

-No, yo no puedo, créeme, Atem. Además, si alguien va a aguantar nueve meses al hijo, que ése sea Bakura.

-Hijo de perra, te escuché -gritó Bakura, el otro Bakura, desde la sala.

-Aparte de un hijo, dinero y heterosexualidad, ¿qué otra cosa te falta? -preguntó Atem, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una bolsa de hielo.

-Pues -empezó a decir Honda, mirando a Atem-, aparte de amigos heterosexuales, me falta un ingrediente. A este maldito Pisco sour le falta algo.

Ahí estaban ellos, los amigos de toda la vida, reunidos en el departamento de Honda preparando todo para la noche: era cumpleaños de Honda y tenían la obligación cívica-patriótica de festejar con harto trago toda la noche... Digo, festejar el día de su buen amigo Honda. El alcohol era... Sólo una cosa más en la fiesta.

-Mmmmm... Para mí está bien -dijo Atem, probando.

-¿Cómo decirte esto sin que te ofendas? -preguntó Honda-. Fácil, no puedo, de todas maneras te vas a ofender, así que te digo que no es de peso tu opinión sobre cómo sabe mi Pisco sour porque lo único que tomas es vodka. **(1)** No eres bueno para los tragos preparados.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Honda, a Miss Sadomasoquista sólo le puedes ofrecer vodka -se burló Bakura refiriéndose a Atem-. Trae acá, a ver qué le falta...

Bakura entró a la cocina y se tomó todo el Pisco sour de Honda. Miró la copa, miró a Honda, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y se sentó en una silla.

-Primera vez que tienes razón, Atem, el pisco está bueno... Pero... Aún así, le falta algo. ¿Seguro que le echaste todo?

-Carajo, sí. Le eché todo -se quejó Honda.

-Pisco, limón, clara de huevo, jarabe de goma, hielo... - iba enumerandoa Bakura y Honda asentía con la cabeza-... Todo bien entonces.

-Amargo de angostura -dijo Yuugi desde la sala.

Honda fijó su mirada en la mesa, ahí detrás del ron, el whisky y unas cuantas botella de vino, estaba el amargo de angostura. No era necesario para el Pisco sour, pero si deseabas hacerlo como Dios mandaba, era necesaria una gota en cada copa. Honda y Bakura eran expertos en cuestiones alcohólicas, ¿¡cómo carajos habían olvidado eso?!

-Yuugi, ¿y tú cómo sabías? -preguntó Honda.

-¿Qué? No me vengan a decir que tú y Bakura se creen los únicos que hacen tragos.

-Aunque no parezca, mi aibou toma más que yo -comentó Atem.

-Mierda... El chato se las sabe todas, estoy empezando a creer que mi departamento va a explotar. 

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y entre los 4 ya habían preparado más tragos de los que podían tomar... Miento, sí que podían tomárselo ellos solos, pero no había gracia. También habían acondicionado el departamento de Honda para aprovechar al máximo el espacio disponible. Era la primera vez que celebraban así un cumpleaños de alguno de ellos; siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Incluso se habían animado a invitar gente fuera del círculo de amigos. Claro, sólo a gente de confianza.

Dando las 5:15 de la tarde Jounouchi llegó al departamento con algunas botellas de vodka. Atem casi rompió a llorar.

-Así que la prostitución clandestina te va bien, Jounouchi -dijo Bakura, chequeando los tipos de vodka que habia traído-. ¿Cómo demonios las conseguiste?

-"Tu regalo". Ése fue el mensaje que Kaiba me dijo que te diera -contestó Jounouchi.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -dijeron todos.

-¿Y por qué no vino él para dármelo?

-El malnacido no va a venir -contestó Jounouchi, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

-Con razón esa cara -se burló Bakura-. Así que tuvieron una pelea. Pero no te preocupes, Jounouchi, en una relación lesbiana como la que llevan tú y Kaiba, las peleas sentimentales son más comunes.

-Oh, gracias. Seguiré tu consejo. La voz de la experiencia siempre habla, ¿no? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu relación sigue siendo lesbiana? Pensé que como eras tan hijo de perra tu relación con Honda ya entraba en zoofilia. Después de todo, a Honda le gustan las perras.

-Hablando de perras, ¿Blanky? **(2)** -preguntó Yuugi.

-En el cuarto. No pienso sacarla, presenciar una fiesta como esta es demasiado para el pobre animal -contestó Honda.

-Como sea. Vamos, Atem. Te preparo un Bloody Mary -ofreció el rubio.

-No, espera aquí, Atem, yo te ayudo a preparlo, Jounouchi -se ofreció Yuugi.

En la sala se quedaron el peliblanco, Honda y Atem. Estaban en una acalorada discusión sobre cómo debían colocar los tragos sobre la mesa. Por tradición, los tragos preparados y dulces iban adelante, después los vinos y al final el armamento pesado. El hecho era que a Atem le dolía poner a la vista de todos el vodka.

-¿Quieres hablar? -preguntó Yuugi, estando ya en la cocina.

-No, Yuugi, déjalo, no quiero hablar.

-Está bien -contestó el chaparro-. Suerte que llegaste con el vodka, Atem estaba muriendo. El Bloody Mary es uno de los únicos tragos preparados que pasa porque tiene vodka -comentó Yuugi, tratando de relajar a Jounouchi con la conversación.

-Siempre tenemos la misma puta discusión -dijo Jounouchi, pasándole la botella de vodka a Yuugi.

-Pensé que no querías hablar -se burló Yuugi.

Jounouchi sólo sonrió como para sí mismo. Pensaba que seguro Yuugi estaba podrido de escuchar sus problemas con Kaiba, pero siempre estaba ahí, escuchándolo y dándole patadas a los huevos de la conciencia **(3)** porque de verdad que Yuugi terminaba haciéndole ver las cosas claras.

Jounouchi se puso de pie y le alcanzó un vaso grande para empezar la preparación.

-Lo que dices es vago, Jounouchi -dijo Yuugi, vaciando dos medidas de vodka-. ¿Qué es exactamente "la misma discusión"?

-¿Tanto? -preguntó el rubio-. Dos medidas es para dos personas. Éso o es que a Atem le gustan sus tragos concentrados.

-Sólo él puede tomar el tipo de Bloody Mary que yo preparo.

-Con razón cuando yo se lo preparo sentía que le falta algo -dijo, mientras le pasaba la salsa de tabasco-. Uffff... Ya sabes, dijo que no quería venir y como siempre, yo empecé la discusión. Discusión de mierda por cierto, porque fue estúpido pelear por una cojudez como ésa.

-Bueno, sí -Yuugi vació unas cuantas gotas de tabasco... Muchas gotas de tabasco y golpes de salsa inglesa **(4)**-. Conoces mejor que nadie a Kaiba y sigues haciendo las mismas discusiones, aun sabiendo que son estúpidas. Si está molesto contigo, no lo culpo.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral, Yuugi. Amo tener amigos -dijo con sarcasmo el rubio, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para hacer jugo de naranja.

-Obvio que nos amas. Los amigos son los mejores sacándote en cara cada cojudez que haces. Y si me vienes a decir que lo que hiciste con Kaiba fue estúpido, te apoyo.

-Él está enojado porque piensa que hago problemas por estupideces -dijo, exprimiendo las naranjas.

-¿Y acaso no son por estupideces?

-No, no lo son para mí.

-¿Y se lo has dicho? -preguntó Yuugi, levantando una ceja.

Jounouchi no contestó. Terminó con el jugo de naranja y comenzó con el jugo de limón.

-No es necesario que se lo diga. Él ya lo sabe. Sabe que para mí este tipo de cosas no son estupideces. Se hace el duro.

-No se está haciendo el duro. Sabes que así es Kaiba. 

Jounouchi seguía exprimiendo los limones. No estaba como para escuchar a Yuugi defender a Kaiba.

-Escucha, Jounouchi -dijo Yuugi, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú y yo sabemos que Kaiba es lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar que para ti el que venga no es una estupidez. Que el hecho que los vean juntos y actuando normal frente al resto de personas es importante para ti, cuando a Kaiba le da igual lo que digan o dejen de decir de él. Pero a ti sí te importa. Kaiba piensa que es así. Pero no lo sabe porque no está seguro. Y no está seguro porque tú no se lo dices. A Kaiba no le basta pensarlo, sospecharlo o saberlo, él quiere escucharte decírselo y tú no lo haces.

Jounouchi dejó los limones a medio exprimir. ¡Con un puto carajo! Yuugi tenía razón... Como de costumbre. Siempre se andaba quejando que lo que hacía Kaiba lo molestaba, pero Kaiba no sabía que a Jounouchi le molestaba porque él nunca decía nada. Kaiba era la clase de personas que, no importara si es que ya sabían todo, necesitaban escucharlo.

-Ya debías haberte dado cuenta de ello, Jounouchi -continuó Yuugi-. No sé cómo hace Kaiba para aguantarte cada estupidez que haces porqu...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Jounouchi.

-¿¡Jounouchi?! -preguntó Honda, desde la sala al escuchar el grito.

-Tranquilo, Yuugi debió de haberle dado ya su respectiva patada a los huevos de la conciencia -dijo Atem.

En la cocina Jounouchi tenía medio rostro en el fregadero y casi todo el cabello mojado. Al cabo de un rato se calmó y miró a Yuugi.

-Apreté demasiado el limón y me salpicó al ojo.

Acto seguido Yuugi se partió de risa, cuando se tranquilizaron ambos, Jounouchi terminó de exprimir los limones (con un solo ojo abierto) y Yuugi pasó a verter el jugo de naraja y limón al trago.

-¿Y?

-Ya, ya, ya entendí -respondió de mala gana el rubio-. La jodí. Hoy no hay remedio. No vendrá de todas maneras. Mañana iré a hablar con él.

-¿Seguro que no vendrá? ¿Y si lo llamas? Ah, sí, pásame la sal.

-No, definitivamente no. Después de cómo me fui de su casa no creo que quiera verme en estas 24 horas. ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos pizcas de sal? ¿Tres?

-Dos.

Yuugi terminó con la sal y vació el jugo de tomate. Cogió el vaso y comenzó a revolver. Una vez que terminó, Jounouchi le echó hielo.

-¿Ya?

-Mmmmmm... -Yuugi miró el vaso-. No, le falta más tabasco y vodka.

-No, ya cambié de opinión: ya no quiero probar. Y yo que me burlaba de Bakura diciéndole que hacía las peores combinaciones de tragos y Atem se mete con el triple de tabasco y vodka.

Yuugi se pasó la noche haciendo más Bloody Mary y Atem, tomándoselo. Jounouchi se vació todas las jarras de Pisco Sour que preparó Honda. Honda y Bakura se terminaron el ron y la tequila. A media noche había más gente de la que habían imaginado que podían entrar en el departamento. Los tragos preparados se acababan y comenzaban con los vinos ya que Atem había escondido muy bien los vodka.

-Hey, ¿no que la invitación sólo era a gente de confianza? -comentó Honda, viendo como se departamente se iba abajo.

-No te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo es -contestó Bakura, con un vaso de whisky en la mano-. Le avisamos sólo a gente de confianza, y esa gente sólo le pasó la voz a su gente de confianza y esa gente de confianza a su vez sólo invitaron a su gente de confianza... Y así va la cosa más o menos.

Hablando bonito, consolándolo, con un muy fino whisky en la mano, ése no era Bakura.

-Hola, Bakura, ya te estrañaba. ¿Qué? ¿El otro ya se aburrió? -preguntó Honda, que era el único que podía reconocer qué Bakura tenía al lado.

-No, pero si sigue tomando tequila nos va a emborrachar y yo no he tomado nada -contestó Bakura, el Lindo, mirando a todos lados-. Yuugi y Atem deben estar perdidos por algún lado... ¿Pero Jounouchi?

-Lo vi tomando, quizás demasiado. Encontró los vodka que Atem había escondido y Jounouchi no está acostumbrado al vodka... De seguro sigue enojado porque Kaiba no vino. Déjalo. No te preocupes; a lo mucho terminará contándole sus penas a Blanky en el dormitorio.

Ron, vino, vodka, tequila, whisky, pisco y por último cerveza. Suficiente como para matarte más neuronas que en un examen de física cuántica. Al día siguiente el departamento de Honda parecía fábrica envasadora de botellas por la cantidad de ellas que había aquí y allá. Los que resucitaron temprano (léase: Yuugi, Atem, Bakura y Honda) se asearon, trataron de verse presentables, salieron del departamento de Honda y fueron al restaurante de la esquina.

-¿No debimos despertar a Jounouchi?

-Nah, déjalo dormir un poco más, Yuugi -contestó Honda-. Tomó mucho y se quejó dormido en MI cama. Yo tuve que irme a la sala y terminar de botar a los pocos que quedaban. Mi casa es hotel sólo para ustedes.

-Mierda... -se quejó Atem-. Debí esconder mejor el vodka. Jounouchi se lo tomó todo -miró a Bakura-. Hey, Honda, ¿cuál de los dos es?

-El que te cae bien -contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Demonios, quería insultar al malnacido de Bakura... El otro Bakura.

-No tenías que preguntar, Atem -comentó Bakura, el Lindo-. El otro SIEMPRE me deja a mí las resacas. Pero, ¿esta vez por qué el insulto?

-Porque sólo a él se le ocurre convencer a Honda para hacer su cumpleaños miércoles, día de semana, y en un par de horas hay escuela.

-Jajajaja, eso. Le parece sádicamente divertido ver cuántos sobreviven y asisten a la escuela.

Se pidieron un desayuno levanta muertos y al cabo de unos minutos apareció Jounouchi en el restarurante con cara de... Mejor dicho, sin cara.

-¿Y al tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos?

-No, este aún no resucita. Para mí que es una proyección astral, su cuerpo debe seguir tirado en casa de Honda.

-Hey, Jounouchi, ¿cómo amaneciste? -preguntó Honda-. No debes estar tan mal porque lograste salir de mi departamento. 

-¿Salir? -repitió el rubio-. No, claro que no. No he salido de tu departamento, lo traigo conmigo. Es más, anoche me lo debí.

-Nos dimos cuenta. Tienes demasiado alcohol en tu sistema sanguíneo. Tienes que hacer algo. No irás a la escuela así.

-No, aibou: tiene demasiada sangre en su sistema alcohólico.

-Tienes cara de resaca de 48 horas.

-Si se pone a fumar, ¿creen que se prenda en llamas?

-Dinos, Jounouchi, hoy cuando despertaste, en vez de bajar de la cama, ¿no sentiste que subías?

-No. Mejor aún: cuando fue a lavarse el rostro, le preguntó al espejo quién era ese pobre diablo con cara de haberse chupado en la noche su vida y no alcohol. 

-En primer lugar, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste?

-No -contestó Jounouchi.

Sus amigos se quedaron callados. Entendieron porqué no les había estado contestando las bromas. Se sorprendieron bastante ya que ahí todos sabían cómo tomar y nunca había tenido una borrada de disco. **(5)**

-No sé cómo... Pero... Pero hoy cuando abrí los ojos... Mejor dicho, cuando estuve consciente, porque creo que hasta dormí con los ojos abiertos, me sentí asquerosamente mal.

-Se llama resaca -se burló Atem. 

-No me refiero a eso, aunque sí, tengo resaca también. Sino que... ¡Mierda! Ayer, digo hoy, digo en la madrugada... Digo, en la puta fiesta hice algo... -se detuvo un rato-. Desperté sintiéndome la basura más grande del mundo. Sé que hice algo que jamás haría estando sobrio. Y lo peor es que... ¡No recuerdo qué mierda hice!

-Qué fea nota...-comentó Honda. **(6)**

-Seguía enojado, estaba tomado pero igual seguí bebiendo... Al final cuando sentí ya que estaba en las últimas dejé de tomar Bloody Mary y... Y comencé con el vodka puro... Nunca había tomado tanto vodka... Me afectó... Entonces... Fue cuando me quité a tu cuarto, Honda.

-Ajá, hasta ahí bien -dijo Yuugi.

-Ni tan bien -corrigió Jounouchi-. Terminé en la habitación de Honda... Pero no terminé solo.

Sus cuatro amigos se llevaron una mano al rostro y movieron la cabeza. Sabían qué significaba eso.

-Lo peor es qu...

-¿¡Qué?! -gritó Atem-. Estuviste totalmente ebrio haciendo quién sabe qué, terminaste teniendo sexo en casa de Honda... ¡¿Y me vienes a decir que éso no es lo peor?!

-...Bueno... Si quieres, no te digo y me ahorro tu sermón y/o puteada. 

-¡Hijo de...!

-¡Atem! -interrumpió Yuugi-. ¿Qué es, Jounouchi? ¿Qué es lo peor?

-Lo peor es que... No recuerdo con quién mierda terminé acostándome -dijo Jounouchi, golpeando con ambos puños la mesa.

-No, te equivocas -dijo Bakura, con una risita sarcástica y un rostro de querer joderle la existencia al rubio-. Éso no es lo peor -era obvio que era Bakura, el Malnacido-. Lo peor vendrá cuando Kaiba se entere. Porque va a enterarse.

(**Continuará...)**

**(1)** En el manga 1 de Yu-Gi-Oh!, capítulo 4, Atem reta a un juego a un criminal que tenía a Anzu de rehén la hubiera asesinado y nos hacía un favor a todos. El juego tenía de por medio una botella de vodka ruso y Atem explica que dichoso trago tiene 90 de alcohol. ¿Cómo es que el espíritu de un faraón sabía eso? Takahashi debe saber xD Pero, a pesar de ello, me gustó la idea de que Atem tuviera ese conocimiento. Por ello que en el fic pongo que le gusta el vodka. Si alguien quiere esa imagen, que avise porque es tan buena que la tengo en scan. Un día fui a casa de **Mochita-chan** escritora de fics también con los primeros 6 tomos del manga y scaneé algunas imágenes.

(**2)** ¿Blanky? De seguro cuando dije que "le gusta las perras" muchos pensaron instantáneamente en Anzu xD Sí, la odio. Blanky es la perra de Honda. En el manga vemos a Honda paseándola por la calle.

**(3)** _Patada a los huevos de la conciencia_. Verán, aquí en Perú antes, mucho antes, siempre al mediodía había un pequeño programa de televisión, el presentador era conocido como el Hermano Pablo y citaba frases de la Biblia, contaba parábolas... Ese tipo de cosas. Siempre dando consejos, reflexiones. El programa se llamaba _Mensaje a la conciencia por el Hermano Pablo_. Pero Yuugi no da mensajes a la conciencia: te da cachetadas a la conciencia.

**(4)** Golpes de salsa inglesa. Por ejemplo: 4 golpes de salsa inglesa equivalen a 1/2 cucharadita.

**(5)** "Borrar disco" Expresión peruana. En jerga sería algo así como: _No recordar ni un carajo_. Se utiliza sólo en términos como ese. Explico: uno siempre se puede olvidar de esto o aquello por diferentes razones. Pero borrar disco sólo hace referencia a olvidar las cosas por culpa del alcohol. Por ejemplo, cuando hacía con mis amigos ese tipo de fiestas, al día siguiente me preguntaban: "¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Con borrada de disco? ¿O no?" y yo: "Claro que no. Nunca borro disco, de vez en cuando reseteo o alt Control Suprimir pero nunca borrada de disco".

**(6)** "Qué fea nota", más jerga peruana. Significa: _Qué fea noticia_.

**Notas de RavenTears**

Después de más de medio año sin escribir regreso a los fics amor a los fics, o quizás el tener algo que hacer en mis noches de insomnio. Y aunque dije que mis fics serían _oneshot_ preferí cortarlos en un 2 ó 3 capítulos.

**Aclaro que...**  
...La mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años, antes de esa edad, como en todo los países, está prohibido vender bebidas alcohólicas. Lean bien: _VENDER_ pero no está prohibido _TOMAR_ xD Y aparte, los japoneses tienen un alto sentido de respeto hacia la otra persona. Por ejemplo, mi familia de Japón tiene muchos problemas cuando desean hacer reuniones o fiestas como esa a la peruana, o sea porque harían mucho escándalo y molestarían a los vecinos, por eso que hacen sus fiestas fuera. Un primo me dijo que el único lugar en el que podía escuchar música a gusto era en su carro; porque podía meterle todo el volumen que quería sin esperar molestar al vecino.

**Por tanto...**  
...La fiesta y el hecho de que Yuugi y los demás hayan tomado hasta reventarse el hígado siendo menores de edad es una situación que no entra en el contexto japonés. Y si lo puse así fue porque entraba según el contexto de MI fic.

**¿Por qué me gusta poner este tipo de fiestas?**  
Porque me da mi puta gana. No, aparte de eso, porque _algo así_ eran las fiestas que hacía con mis amigos de escuela. Comenzamos a hacer ese tipo de fiestas desde que estábamos en 4to de secundaria.

**¿Bloody Mary?**  
La verdad que el primer nombre que le puse fue **Pisco Sour**, trago peruano, porque a **Hebi/ Youki no ko** le encanta el Pisco Sour. Pero Bloody Mary va más acorde con el fic.

**¿Cómo preparar un BLOODY MARY?**

En el fic Yuugi hace la preparación pero a su manera. Aquí pongo porque mi ociosidad es grande y quiero compartir mis conocimientos alcohólicos con ustedes la receta.

**Séptimo Cielo - El Bar del Cuervo **

**...:.:::Ingredientes:::.:...**  
Para dos personas  
· 2 medidas de vodka.  
· 2 gotas de salsa Tabasco  
· 4 golpes de salsa inglesa.  
· 2 chorros de jugo de limón.  
· 2 chorros de jugo de naranja.  
· 2 pizcas desal.  
· Jugo de tomate.

**...:.:::Preparación:::.:...**  
·A diferencia de otros tragos como el Pisco Sour que tiene que hacerse en recipientes aparte, el Bloody Mary se prepara directamente en vasos grandes (para poder revolver bien). No hay mucha ciencia, sólo agrega los ingrediente uno a uno y revuelve. Eso sí, el jugo de tomate se echa al gusto o hasta terminar de llenar el vaso elegido. Si los ingredientes no están fríos hay que agregar 2 ó 3 cubos de hielo.

El Bloody Mary versión Yuugi Mutou es para matar. Porque le hecha el triple de todo, el triple de vodka y de Tabasco pero igual de limón, naranja y tomate.

**Bla-Bla-Bla de Little Kei**

Esto parece más la guía de qué chupar en una fiesta de rompe y raja. Pero, por el bien de todos, pienso que tales guías deberían venir acompañadas por otra de _cómo chupar_.

Molesto ahora con unas palabras: ahora que también yo me dedico a escribir fics, se me hace obvio que las historias de RavenTears y la mía se parecen en las expresiones y las situaciones. Ello, porque compartimos el carácter, el vocabulario, las ideas y en ocasiones, hacemos los argumentos conjuntamente (aparte de que soy su beta reader). Esto es puro bla-bla-bla sin mayor importancia, pero podría ser que algún despistado vea nuestras historias y de verdad se crea que "RavenTears" y "Little Kei" son la misma persona con dos cuentas distintas. Mi pedido: **"No seas otro caído del palto y no andes diciendo cojudeces"**. Ah, como bien dice Radfel, _full finura, fuuuuuuull finura_.

Este rumor me tendría sin cuidado, a no ser porque quienes lo divulgan son personas que no conozco, y no creo que ellas me conozcan a mí. Si van a pasar rumores o historias igualmente venidas a menos, al menos intenten que suenen convincentes, gracias (y atrévanse a pendejearme de frente y con nombre propio).

No me malinterpreten: no es que me moleste que digan que me confundan con RavenTears, sino que me anda fastidiando otras idioteces que por allí circulan. ¿Cómo cuáles? Bueno... Ya fue suficiente ataque de posería de mi parte (¡en un fic de RavenTears, además!), así que me mando desaparecer.


	2. No es cuestión de RECORDAR, es cuestión ...

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Corrección: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Hebi Shadow/Youki no Ko ¿Cuántos nicks tienes? xD

**Reviews**

**Little Kei**: Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé. Mis puta manía de poner harto diálogo en las historias y.... Y pues, nada de historia xD Mmmmm... Sí debía haber hecho una mejor descripción de lo que sucedía... O mejor dicho, hacer LA descripción. Bueno, bueno, aquí a ver qué tal me sale el experimento para mejorar eso.

**Kiri**: ¡Demonios...! Tengo que ir a tu casa a ver si nos preparamos un Bloody Mary xD Ya te fregaste, ¿para qué me dices que soy bienvenido en tu casa? Cuando me de mi vueltita por allá (xD) me gustaría ir a chupar... Digo, a tomar como GENTE CIVILIZADA unas aguas frescas a tu casita. (xD) De todos modos sabes que aquí también eres bienvenida. A ver, ¿ya te imaginas con quién terminó Jounouchi en la cama? (No, no escribo zoofilia aún, no fue Blanky xD) A ver pues, tienes 2 capítulos más para adivinar, porque el fic se muere en el próximo capítulo.

**Youki no ko**: ¿Cómo? ¿Perdóóóóóóóóón? ¿Cómo me dices? Que LA BUENA NOCHE DE JOUNOUCHI LA HAS VISTO EN OTRO LADO... No ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? (xD) No, no, no, por favor **CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES UNA... COMPLETA LÁSTIMA** xD Pero, me alegra saber que te está gustando tu fic. Y sí, ya viene el lemon que te prometí. Pero en el siguiente capítulo...¡May!

**Eri: **Oh, vaya, hace mucho que no me caía un review tan largo (bueno… Después de todo, hace mucho que no actualizo). Me gustan largos y por ende mi respuesta será larga. En un principio creí que se me pasaban las groserías, pero… ¡Así es como hablo yo! Y decidí dejarlas (aunque admito que para mí están hablando de una forma bastante decente.) ¿La info? Ah, eso. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no sólo me gustan las groserías (en cierto modo) si no también las bebidas. No soy un alcohólico sin remedio pero de verdad que los licores son una afición que tengo. Más que tomarlos me gusta prepararlos. Por ello que yo en la escuela estaba en casi todas las fiestas… Haciendo los tragos xD (Sí, matando neuronas con mis tragos.) Con respecto a la imagen, lamento no haberla traído hoy. La próxima vez que venga a Internet te mandaré la dichosa imagen de Atem con un vodka en la mano a tu mail. Y para terminar, esta vez la espera no ha sido tan larga.

**Sandy Kon**Hola, ¿quieres la escena horizontal que a todos le gusta? Pues, la verdad que al final del fic está la escenita. Pero… No es muy buena, te advierto, ya que no soy de poner sexo explícito en mis fics. Pero a quien le dedico el fic me pidió específicamente que quería la escena horizontal, la pondré.

**Kida Luna**Me he dado cuenta que la gente me tiene poca fe, ¿no? O sea, nadie cree que vaya a actualizar seguido. Pues, ¡tráguense esta! xD Porque estoy actualizando seguido… ¿Por qué siento que todos adoran que tenga insomnio? Como sea, gracias por el review.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**La sorpresa de con quién terminó Jounouchi en la cama se revela en el último capítulo, así que espera con tranquilidad que ya viene aquella parte. Y OBVIO que Kaiba va a enterarse. ¿Cómo? No te digo para que sigas leyendo el fic xD Sí, soy una basura manipuladora.

**Bloody Mary **

Capítulo 2: No es cuestión de RECORDAR, es cuestión de NO olvidar.

-Jounouchi... Hay algo que no asimilo bien... -comenzó a decir Honda, una vez que todos estaban sentados tomando café concentrado ya tirando para ser BARRO fosilizado.

-¿Hay algo que no asimilas bien? -repitió Jounouchi, con sarcasmo-. Imbéciles, si cuando entraba al restaurant no me llamaban "Jounouchi", me desconocía. Me pasé la puta mañana tratando de recordar mi nombre. No me vengas a decir que TÚ no asimilas bien.

-Ya golpéame mejor -se quejó Honda-. Si vas a estar puteándome la madre y mandándome a la mierda por cada comentario que haga, mejor no me hubieras dicho nada. Como si yo no tuviera mis propios problemas.

Jounouchi se dio cuenta que, después de todo, por más que sus amigos estuvieran burlándose de él y ayudando con mínimo esfuerzo a sentirse bien, querían lo mejor para él. Tenían sus propios problemas y ÉSE era SU problema. Sus amigos podían resolvérselo, pero era Jounouchi quien debía hacerlo.

-Ya, ya... Gente, perdón -se disculpó, como recordando lo mal que debían sentirse ellos por todo aquello-. No quise meterlos de lleno en el asunto. Sólo... Sólo que tenía que decirlo.

-Sí, sí... Ya entendimos, hombre.

-Como sea, ¿ahora qué? -preguntó Yuugi, que se acababa de pedir un jugo de fresa.

-¿Como que "qué"? -inquirió el rubio, echándole el triple de azúcar a su café-. Ah, eso, pues... No sé.

-Qué novedad -se burló Atem-. Aunque me sorprende que _no sepas_. Lo común hubiera sido que _no recuerdes_.

-Lo recordaré, o al menos ésa es la idea. El problema no es problema. El problema vendría si es que Kaiba se entera. Ahí si estoy en problemas, además que no tengo cómo demonios explicarle el problema de la situación.

-Qué... Problemático, Jounouchi. Aunque creo que el asunto no es que Kaiba se entere, sino el cómo se entere.

-¿A qué te refieres Yuugi?

-¿Hoooola? Mi masa encefálica trata de comunicarse con la tuya, Jounouchi. No me digas que piensas ocultárselo a Kaiba.

Bueno... Esa era la idea inicial: ocultárselo a Kaiba... Al menos, ocultarle el asunto hasta que él supiera o recordara qué era exactamente el "asunto". Las palabras de Yuugi le estaban regresando el movimiento cerebral al rubio: la cuestión no era decirle a Kaiba o no, era cómo decírselo sin que alguien saliera muerto... O sea, sin que Jounouchi saliera muerto.

-No creo que eso sea muy difícil -se burló Bakura-. Es decir, ¿cómo si fuera difícil ocultarle algo a Kaiba cuando tú ni siquiera sabes qué tienes que ocultar? Cualquier imbécil lo haría bien.

-Pero éste no es cualquier imbécil. Es Jounouchi -defendió Honda, aunque la defensa más que buscar defender era un ataque contundente a la autoestima del mencionado-. Sería la cosa más fácil del mundo hacer eso, pero Jounouchi sabe que hizo algo y no sabe qué.

En este tipo de circunstancias la mayoría de la gente no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho. Pero Jounouchi no pertenecía a la mayoría de las personas. Por tanto, él retenía algo de memoria, la misma que le recordaba que había hecho algo... Aunque tenía una LIGERA idea de qué había hecho. El punto de quiebre de la cuestión era _con quién_. Hasta ahí podría ser un problema más en la lista de su problemática existencia. Pero como la vida no era color de rosa y los niños no nacían de coliflores, Jounouchi estaba con Kaiba y el asunto ya no era sólo de él, si no del castaño también.

-¡¡¡¡¡SACA ESO DE AQUÍ!!!!

La mesera se hizo a un lado al escuchar el grito de Jounouchi. Yuugi la calmó con una gran sonrisa y recibió su jugo de fresas.

-Jounouchi, es fresa, no tomate. Cálmate. Además no creo que quieras volver probar un Bloody Mary o beber vodka.

-Si sigues así, Kaiba terminará pensando que tuviste sexo con un tomate y no con... ¿Con quién, Jounouchi? -preguntó el peliblanco, estrechando los ojos-. Oh, lo siento. No lo recuerdas.

-Al menos, dime que recordaste cerrar la puerta de mi departamento al salir.

-Sí. Pero háganme recordar patearles el trasero después de esto.

Terminaron de desayunar al cabo de unos diez minutos. Fueron al departamento de Honda y como había dicho el rubio, sí había cerrado la puerta... Pero había olvidado sacar la llave. Para variar.

-¿Seguro que dejaste la llave adentro? -preguntó el dueño del departamento-. No vaya a ser que me digas que tienes la llave en tu bolsillo y se te olvidó revisar.

-No, demonios... No la tengo aquí.

-Me sorprende que tengas puesto el uniforme -se quejó Bakura, irritado-. Pensé que olvidarías que hoy tenemos clases. ¡Muévanse!

Bakura colocó una rodilla en el piso y se agachó frente a la puerta. Con un movimiento de muñeca despejó unos mechones de cabello que tenía en el rostro, se metió la mano al pecho y sacó el Aro del Milenio. Cogió una de las puntas y la metió en la perilla. Arriba, abajo... Una media vuelta hacia la derecha y clic. La puerta se abrió.

-Bien, entren. Y tú, sí, tú, el rubio. Entra y saca tu maleta antes de que la olvides adentro -ordenó Honda.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Bakura? -preguntó Yuugi, una vez que caminaban calle abajo a la escuela.

-Lo dices como si nunca hubieras abierto o forzado una puerta. Mis habilidades mejoran con el tiempo -declaró Bakura, considerando que hace unos cuantos... Miles de años había sido ladrón de tumbas. Una mísera puerta de madera no era nada para él-. A comparación de OTROS, yo procuro mantenerme en mis días de gloria. Como cierto faraón comprenderá.

-Cierra la boca, Bakura.

-¿Por qué no me la cierras tú? ¿O no puedes? ¿Tanto te pesa el pasado?

-La verdad es que sí -respondió Atem, cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas cuantas botellas de vodka y olvidamos nuestro pasado?

-Pero antes ya sabes que hay que hacer... Tenemos que tener una noche inolvidable.

-¡Jódanse! ¿Me entienden? J-Ó-D-A-N-S-E. -Jounouchi no podía creerlo; Atem y Bakura sólo trabajaban juntos para hundirle la moral-. Váyanse a la mierda.

-No, a tu casa no vamos. Vamos a la escuela, ¿lo olvidaste?

-¡Atem, ya! Deja en paz a Jounouchi -soltó Yuugi, caminando más adelante que ellos junto a Honda-. No olvides que es nuestro amigo.

-Cierto, aibou. Lo siento, lo... Olvidé.

Acto seguido estaban todos teniendo dolor de estómago por tanto reírse. Recalcando: tanto reírse de Jounouchi. Se pasaron todo el camino a la escuela haciendo chistes de amnésicos y jugo de tomate. El rubio ya estaba comenzando a creer que ellos ya habían olvidado que eran amigos. Pero no dijo nada, ni se defendió ni los mandó al demonio. Sólo se tragó una por una cada palabra que le dijeron. Lo admitía, era un imbécil por haber dejado que eso sucediera. Y no podía culpar a sus amigos por reírse de él por semejante estupidez. Pero… En el fondo le dolía.

-Sé que es temprano aún -dijo Honda, al entrar a la escuela-. Pero igual hay que ir al salón rápido. No olviden que va a suceder algo.

-Ajá, ya quiero oír el discurso de Jounouchi a Kaiba... Oh... No me digas que... ¿Lo olvidaste en casa? Pero no te preocupes, si no sabes que decir, improvisa. Te apoyaremos desde atrás, no lo olvides.

-Pero de bien atrás.

Era casi increíble que Atem y Bakura el Malnacido estuvieran conversando y riendo como si fueran amigos. Honda fue con ellos al salón. Jounouchi bajó el ritmo de sus pasos y se quedó en el pasillo. No había muchos escolares aún, y algunos tenían cara de estar más muertos que vivos, signo de que habían asistido a la fiesta del día anterior. La fiesta... Jounouchi se mordió los labios y le metió un puñetazo a la pared.

-¿Enojado?

Jounouchi volteó a ver. Era Yuugi. Se había quedado junto a él.

-¿Qué crees?

-Pues, no entiendo porqué lo estás.

-¿Te parece poco esto? ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirar a Kaiba?!

-Entonces no estás enojado. -Yuugi se acercó a la pared y recostó ambos codos en la ventana-. Te sientes mal por lo que sucedió. Te sientes mal por Kaiba. No es que estés enojado.

Jounouchi se calmó. Bueno, era cierto, no estaba molesto como él creía. Entonces aquello que sentía debía ser el sentido de culpa que lo había estado matando desde la mañana.

-No te he visto reír desde ayer. Aun antes de la fiesta.

-¿Quieres que me ría? Pues, trae a Atem y ayúdame a tirarlo por la ventana. Si no me río, al menos me sentiré feliz -dijo, con voz pesada.

-Ah, es eso -dijo Yuugi, girando ligeramente el rostro para verlo-. Te jode tanto que hagamos tantas bromas, ¿no? Pues no deberías.

-Yuugi, ayer tomé más de lo que mi pobre hígado pudo soportar. Y hoy me hacen hacer bilis jodiéndome la paciencia de ese modo. ¿Quieren verme morir? O tan sólo tratan de hacerme ver lo miserable que es mi vida antes de que Kaiba termine matándome.

-Estás demasiado serio -comenzó a decir Yuugi, con una voz tranquila y suave, tratando de calmar a Jounouchi con cada palabra-. No digo que eso sea malo. Es signo de que tomas muy en serio tu relación con Kaiba, pero estás enojándote y actuando mal por las puras. Sin contar tu mal humor. Y no le eches la culpa a la resaca, porque yo también tengo y estoy normal.

-Es difícil... -soltó, como hablando para él mismo más que para Yuugi-. Me jode que actúen así. Pero no los culpo. Yo sé que de no pasarme a mí, yo también me estuviera riendo y burlando de toda esta situación. Pero me pasó a mí.

-¿No se supone que es más motivo para reírte?

-¿Qué?

-Si alguien va a reírse de ti, ¿ése no deberías ser tú? -Yuugi se detuvo para volver a mirar afuera; ver espacio libre le hacía bien para la resaca-. ¿Sabes por qué Atem y los demás se ríen con tanta frescura de los demás?

-Porque son unos malnacidos del carajo.

-Bueno... Sí, pero aparte de eso, ¿lo sabes?

-Pues, no. Creo que no -contestó Jounouchi, algo confundido porque aún no comprendía cuál era el punto al que Yuugi quería llegar.

-Ellos y yo nos burlamos de los demás con esta frescura porque primero nos burlamos de nosotros mismos. Si alguien va a reírse de mí, ése seré yo, luego quizás mis amigos y si otro más lo hace, pues no tiene porqué interesarme, porque ese alguien no me importa. Tienes que aprender a reírte un poco de la vida. No es que te tomes la vida como un juego. Pero… ¿De qué te sirven las desgracias si es que no puedes reírte de ellas?

Jounouchi se quedó ahí, mirándolo. Tan sólo tratando de comprender a la perfección cada palabra de Yuugi. Se apoyó en la ventana y se quedó junto a su amigo mirando el cielo, sonriendo. Yuugi tenía razón, para variar. De qué le servía tomarse todo aquello tan mal. Su mal humor no se iría si es que él no dejaba que se fuera. Se sentía tan estúpido, creyéndose el sujeto más sufrido que conocía. Qué cursilería. Ése no era él.

-Parecemos un par de imbéciles mirando a la nada y sonriendo -comentó Yuugi, después de un par de minutos sin hablar-. Pero qué me importa. Se siente bien.

-Sí, que se jodan los demás, estamos bien.

-Ni tan bien -corrigió Yuugi, apartándose de la ventana y caminando pasillo abajo-. No podemos quedarnos, tenemos clase.

-Ah, tienes razón... Lo olvidé -soltó Jounouchi, riéndose de él mismo por primera vez en el día.

-Te espero en el salón -dijo, moviendo la mano mientras se alejaba de él-. Si nos burlamos tanto de ti es porque ésa es nuestra manera de hacerte ver tus errores. Ya sabes como somos: unos jodidos de mierda.

-Y por eso son mis amigos.

Yuugi entró al salón por la puerta de adelante, como era su costumbre. Ya no era tan temprano y se sorprendió al no ver alumnos. Sólo Atem y los demás, un par de chicos conversando cerca y Kaiba sentado en su carpeta con su laptop.

-Hola, Kaiba -saludó al pasar junto a él.

-Eres el único que disimula en algo su rostro de resaca, no como esos tres -dijo, sin siquiera despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, si ni me estás mirando?

-Miré a esos tres cuando entraron. Cualquiera podría tener una cara mejor que la de ellos.

Yuugi sonrió y fue con los demás. Estaban... Serios.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-¿Y Jounouchi? ¿No estaba contigo?

-Ahora viene.

-¿Está...?

-Ajá, está bien. Ya hablé con él. Normal. Pero... No sean tan duros.

La puerta de atrás se abre de un golpe y entra Jounouchi. Los pocos alumnos que estaban presentes voltearon a mirarlo, le vieron el rostro de resaca y no dijeron nada. Kaiba ni se movió.

-¿Qué me ven? ¿Quieren una foto mía desnudo? -preguntó Jounouchi, alzando la voz.

-No, gracias. Mostrarle eso a un hombre con resaca es asesinato -contestó Atem.

-Tienes razón, ¿pero en dónde está el hombre? -dijo Jounouchi, acercándose.

-¿Qué pasó, Jounouchi? ¿Por qué la demora? Nos preocupaste -se burló Bakura, sentándose sobre el pupitre y cruzándose de piernas-. Pensamos que te habías OLVIDADO de seguirnos.

-Tu resaca es tan fuerte que pensamos que te habías caído y habías OLVIDADO cómo ponerte de pie -siguió Honda.

-Eso, ¿o acaso OLVIDASTE cuál era nuestro salón? -terminó Atem, con una flamante media sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuugi se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Para ellos éso era _no ser tan duros_.

-Sí, me perdí. Pero me bastó con respirar el aire. Ese olor a alcohol me trajo hasta aquí.

-Ah, era eso -dijo Bakura-. Había OLVIDADO que eres buen perro rastreador.

-No estamos hablando de ti, Bakura, pero no, no es eso. Yo no sigo a perras como tú... Comprenderás.

Atem y Bakura cruzaron miradas. Estaban jodiendo más PROFUNDAMENTE a Jounouchi para que Kaiba escuchara todo. Pero el rubio estaba respondiendo muy bien a las indirectas. Incluso parecía que ya había recordado... Así que tenían que hacer la prueba.

-Siento que se me olvida algo... -comenzó Atem-. ¡Hey, Kaiba! ¿Hay algo que hayas olvidado decirnos ayer?

-¿Decirles? - contestó Kaiba, dignándose a voltear para mirarlo-. Tú y tu mala costumbre de hablar en plural.

-Es que soy demasiado como para referirme a mí en singular. No como tú que tan sólo eres "Kaiba". O sea, Kaiba... ¿Kaiba? ¿K-A-I-B-A? Qué poca cosa suena.

-Hablas en plural porque si hablaras en singular te perderías en la oración.

Jounouchi miró de reojo a Kaiba mientras hablaba/insultaba a Atem. Se veía como siempre. Era la única persona que no tenía rostro de resaca. Se lamentó; quizás él tampoco debió ir a la fiesta. Como sea, ya habían sucedido las cosas, eso había sido ayer, ese día era ESE día. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, no sabía cómo carajos hacerlo, pero lo haría.

Jounouchi sacó su baraja.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres un duelo antes de las clases? -preguntó Atem-. O sólo las miras para no olvidar cómo son.

-Hace mucho que no jugamos -dijo, pasando las cartas, como buscando una en especial.

-Sí, tienes razón. Hasta que a Kaiba se le ocurra hacer otro torneo. Es decir, hacer otro y no perder.

-Qué bien se te escuchó -comentó Kaiba-. Se te ve muy bien hablando de derrotas.

Atem se acercó, colocó sus manos en la cintura y se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Derrotas? Si a mí se me ve bien, a ti te queda perfecto. Como estás tan acostumbrado a ellas.

-Acostumbrado a verte perder, dirás.

-¿Qué? No escuché bien, ¿cómo dices? ¿Que estás acostumbrado a verte perder contra mí? La única vez que me ganaste fue porque fuiste lo suficientemente débil como para amenazar con matarte.

-¿Débil, dices? -contestó Kaiba son una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-. Si estaba tan débil como dices, ¿por qué no me atacaste?

-¡Hijo de...!

Una carta pasó frente al rostro de Atem interrumpiéndolo. La carta terminó entre los dedos de Kaiba, quién la paró en el aire. Ambos miraron a Jounouchi.

-Par de perdedores, silencio. Tengo resaca. Además, no me alcanzan las cartas como para interrumpir cada insulto que se digan.

-¿Par de perdedores? -enfatizó Atem; cómo podía emparejarlo con Kaiba y encima llamarlos perdedores cuando ellos eran mejor que él.

-Bueno, Atem, si quieres, hacemos trío.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Jounouchi! -respondió Atem, regresando a su sitio.

Kaiba tenía suficiente, había tenido la última palabra contra Atem. Como siempre. Les dio la espalda y cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su laptop le dio la vuelta a la carta. Sobre la imagen Jounouchi había escrito: _Necesito hablar. Después de clases_. Kaiba guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Giró ligeramente el rostro, pero lo suficiente como para ver a Jounouchi de reojo. El rubio estaba mirándolo... Seriamente. Kaiba se preguntó qué demonios pasaba.

Aunque se equivocó, ya que la pregunta era: ¿qué iba a pasar?

**(Continuará...) **

Notas de RavenTears

Sí, ya sé, me estoy demorando con la escena que a todos les importa. En el siguiente capítulo se termina el fic. Así que la escena horizontal (y ni tan horizontal) sobre la cama de Honda está a una actualización. O esa es la idea, porque no creo que la escena me salga en dos capítulos xD!!!


	3. El Vodka Tiene La Culpa

**Advertencias:**Shonen Ai   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
**Dedicado a:** Hebi Shadow/Youki no Ko ¿Cuántos nicks tienes? xD

**Reviews**

**Mochita-chan**: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA...! Demonios, me descubrieron xD!!! Sí, saco muchas de las ideas de mis fics de la vida _común_ y _mundana_ que llevo. Aparte de ponerme a joder con los diálogos, ¿no se nota? Le he metido más lisuras y putamadreadas de familia. Y también sacaste lo de Yuugi; en parte el ojón habla como yo. En parte, ya sabes, Yuugi es muy fino xD Yo meto unos balazos al autoestima más descarados... Digo xD ¿Lemon? Holy shit! Ni idea de cómo lo tomarás o.ó Mis lemons no han sido muy buenos (prefiero dibujarlos xD!!!) ya verás cómo me sale el experimento.

**Kida Luna**: Ah, perdón, perdón, tomé a mal tus reviews. MIS DISCULPAS, pensé que lo ponías así para ponerme más católico y hacer el milagro de actualizar. Gracias por hacerme ver mi error, ya sé que lo haces para no OLVIDARME xD Y, bueno... No. Lo pensé mejor y no. Aún no se acerca el momento esperado. He decidido alargar el fic unos capítulos más. Me di cuenta que el fic en sí está algo flojo y hay que mejorar eso. O sea, no dejé ff . net estos 9 meses para ponerme a subir _cualquier cosa_ ahora que volví.

**Queen Latifa**: Sí, ¿cómo dicen que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol? Siempre hay algo que aprender. Después de todo, vives aprendiendo. Mmmm... Así que soy un niño bueno y persona decente que no puede escribir horizontalidades, ¿no? Pues, tienes razón. Anda armando mi altar que busco ser santo. Se acabó. A pedido tuyo no pondré la escena lemon... ¿O sí? Es que... Ya sabes, quiero ser gente decente xD!!! Sí, cómo no, **la decencia y la moralidad son para mí como un caramelo agridulce: si quieres te lo comes, si no quieres, no**. Así que, a ver qué opinas de la escena... Cuando la publique xD

**MILHARU**: Vaya, eso es _bueno_. Me explico; antes (Uffffffffffff) no escribía TANTAS puteadas. Ahora que he vuelto a escribir fics le metí parte de mi _fluido léxico_ a los personajes. La verdad del asunto (dentro del fic y refiriéndome a mi) uso tantas puteadas no buscando decir cuanta grosería me sepa, sino: por joda, para reír un rato. En cualquier cincunstancia considero que un _carajo_ bien cuadrado suena bien porque divierte. No digo que las puteadas sean divertidas en sí, sino que dentro del contexto y la forma en que la sueltes hace la diferencia.

**Eri**: Primero: no, no eres huevona. Floja quizás, pero huevona no (o eso opino xD). Y no tiene nada de malo ser floja. Yo también lo soy, muy a menudo me da flojera escribir _Jounouchi_, suele írseme una "u". Ya que su nombre se escribe: "Jou", "No" y "Uchi" (separando por sílabas según el "abecedario" japonés). O la segunda "u" en Yuugi. Qué joda. Como sea. En segundo lugar el sufrimiento del rubio será más edificante porque he decidido terminar el fic en un par de capítulos más. Sólo de puro ocioso algún día contaré cuántas veces puse la palabra "olvidar". Y sobre tu pregunta... Estaban serios porque notaron que Jounouchi no los siguió, y pensaron que quizás, o sea, QUIZÁS, se habían burlado DEMASIADO de él. Es decir, tan bastardos no son xD

**Kiri**: Ya, ya, para que veas que a veces me alucino un dios (as usual) y me las arreglo para andar haciéndote milagros. Actualicé, y no sólo este fic. Espero que tengas que leer. Ya el problema no es mío si tus padres te encuentran leyendo _mis huevadas_. Después se quejan y quitan mis fics xD!!! Y no queremos eso ¿no? (Nota mental: Tengo que guardar todo lo que tengo en ff . net o.o!!! Por si las dudas...) ¡La botellita! Demonios, hablamos en el MSN y no te pasé la imagen. Cuando me veas pídemela, ya sabes, se me... Olvidó xD Aparte que también conseguí esa misma escena (con la botella de vodka) en una captura del anime (la primera serie). La foto... Sí, me mandas _tu foto_ pero con otras chicas xD Y yo, contra el monitor adivinando cuál eres xD

**ANUNCIO**

Si bien dije que aquí se terminaba el fic con la escena lemon. Mentí. Pero no con TODAS las ganas de mentir. Decidí alargar la historia un par de capítulos más, ya que la verdad del asunto es que está bien flojo el fic. Pero... Supongo que no hay quejas. 

**

Bloody Mary

**

Capítulo 3: El Vodka Tiene La Culpa

-Hey, Jounouchi... -llamó Yuugi desde su carpeta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el rubio, mirando al ojón de reojo, ya que estaban en media clase.

-Hablarás con él hoy, ¿no?

-Sí... Esa es la idea... A menos que... -Jounouchi se calló. Miró alrededor; casi toda la clase (léase: los pocos que habían asistido a las clases ya que media escuela y un par de profesores habían asistido a la fiesta y no estaban en condiciones de caminar con resaca) los estaban mirando-. Después te cuento, Yuugi.

La última clase antes del descanso de almuerzo fue bastante... Relajada. El profesor de turno tenía cara de muerto fresco, indicio de que también había asistido a la fiesta. Claro que ni Honda sabía cómo carajos había caído un profesor de la escuela en su departamento. Jounouchi estaba demasiado concentrado, sí, CONCENTRADO pensando qué le diría a Kaiba.

Pensó todas y cada una de las posibles maneras de abordar a Kaiba con la conversación. Y sacó por conclusión que... Que... Que no existía ni una puta forma de decirle a tu pareja que te acostaste con otro y que, para variar, no sabías quién mierda había sido. Oh, sí, Jounouchi se iría a la mierda.

Kaiba, sentado a unos metros de su carpeta, aparentaba ser el mismo Seto Kaiba de siempre. Tenía una imagen que mantener. Pero no dejaba de pensar qué era aquello que traía preocupado al rubio. Cerró su mano en puño; si era por culpa de Otogi, Kaiba no se molestaría en no mancharse al romperle una por una las vértebras.

La voz de Jounouchi sacó de su alucinación a Kaiba (alucinación en la que él le rompía unas cuantas costillas a Otogi) cuando el rubio le pidió al profesor salir al baño.

Jounouchi no podía estar más tiempo en el aula; necesitaba un lugar más despejado para pensar. Además que tener a Kaiba a unas cuantas carpetas no lo ayudaba a concentrarse. Cosa totalmente comprensible. Caminó por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Faltaba poco para el descanso, así que era buena idea ir a la azotea, no se llenaría de gente hasta que sonara la campana. Calculaba tener unos... 15 minutos de tranquilidad él solo.

-Jounouchi.

El rubio volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-Ah, Otogi, hola -saludó el rubio, sin muchas ganas-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

Qué pregunta, si él mismo se estaba pelando las clases.

-Estaba, pero te vi caminando y decidí salir a... Hablar -Otogi se demoró en contestarle-. ¿Podemos hablar?

Jounouchi se sorprendió. ¿Hablar? ¿Qué tenían que hablar ellos? Lo miró bien. Recién lo notaba pero Otogi estaba actuando extraño, algo nervioso y además le parecía que más mechones de cabello le caían en el rostro. Mmmmm... No tenía saldos pendientes con Otogi; bueno, no saldos que recordara... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...! Jounouchi se puso pálido. Más que eso, se puso traslúcido. ¡¿Podía ser?! ¿¡Otogi?! ¿¿¿¡¡¡OTOGI!!!???

-¿H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hablarrrrrrrrrrrrrr? -balbuceó el rubio.

A Otogi le chocó la pregunta, quizás porque Jounouchi parecía estarse olvidando el idioma o también porque pensaba que no quería nada con él.

Jounouchi notó que a Otogi le desconcertó la pregunta. Bueno, estaban a par: ambos estaban en shock. Pero necesitaba calma, calma... No podía ser Otogi, aunque habían grandes posibilidades de que sí hubiera sido él, pero no. Pero, ¿quién sabía? Él no recordaba nada, pero igual, ¿Otogi? No, ¿o sí?

Respiró profundamente.

-Sí, claro. Iba a la azotea. P-podemos ir a hablar allá -logró decir.

Fueron a la azotea. Jounouchi se apoyó en la reja de seguridad. Aire. Era lo que necesitaba, sólo un poco de aire. Miró a Otogi de reojo, ¿¡OTOGI!? No, no, no, no, no... Tenía que calmarse, es decir, no podía ir por allí creyendo que se había encamado con el primero que saltó en su camino a saludarlo. De ser así, entonces media escuela podía haberse acostado con él... Aunque... Media escuela fue a la fiesta. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...! Estaba buscando calma, no más posibles encamados. Además, ni si quiera recordaba a Otogi en la fiesta, podía querer hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Tanto de qué hablar, no podía haberlo seguido hasta la azotea para decirle que se había encamado con él.

-Jounouchi, sobre lo de ayer en casa de Honda, yo...

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...!_

Jounouchi estaba sudando sangre. ¡¿Por qué cuando trataba de convencerse de algo, el mundo se esmeraba más por joderle la puta existencia?! Es decir, ni siquiera le reventaba la verdad con sutileza y consideración, sino que le reventaba la verdad con todas las santas ganas de verlo sufrir. El mundo no tenía a Katsuya Jounouchi en mejor estima.

-...Espero me creas -terminó de decir Otogi, con una pequeña reverencia signo de disculpas.

-¡No, no, no, no! Digo, ¡perdón! N-no te escuché n-nada. Estaba pensando... ¿Q-q-q-q-qué me decías?

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, lo entenderé. Yo sólo qu...

-¡No! Digo, ¡sí! Sí quiero hablar de eso. -Aún no lo asimilaba pero tenía que saberlo, o al menos, la conversación tenía que aclararle la mente-. ¿P-pero qué es "eso" de lo que estamos hablando?

-¿¡QUÉ?! -a Otogi se le cayó toda la máscara de seriedad que tenía-. ¿¡No recuerdas nada?!

-No y no me lo repitas -se quejó Jounouchi, cogiéndose la cabeza... Empezaba a dolerle.

-Pero... ¿Qué es lo que exactamente no recuerdas? -preguntó, tratando de verse calmado.

-Pues, para empezar ni siquiera recuerdo que hayas asistido a la fiesta.

-¡Demonios...! Y pensé que era yo quien había abusado del alcohol -comentó Otogi, despejándose los cabellos del rostro en un movimiento involuntario.

-¿Eh...? -soltó Jounouchi.

Otogi tenía la mejilla derecha morada. Eso explicaba el peinado: estaba cubriéndose el... ¿Golpe?

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Jounouchi-. ¿Quién fue el zurdo? -Jounouchi conocía muy bien esas marcas. Marcas hechas por un puño bien cuadrado que buscaba no reventarle un ojo, si no mandarlo al piso porque le pegó en la mejilla a un lado del rostro. Y si tenía la marca en la derecha, quien lo golpeó debió hacerlo con el puño izquierdo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿NI SIQUIERA RECUERDAS ESO?! -explotó Otogi-. ¿¡Entonces por qué me estoy disculpando si ni siquieras sabes qué hice?!

-¡PUTA MADRE! ¡Para eso estamos hablando! Además, ¿¡cómo que ni siquiera recuerdo "eso"?! O sea, ¿¡YO TE PEGUÉ O QUÉ?!

-No, no fuíste tú -se calmó Otogi, al comprender que Jounouchi estaba totalmente desesperado por tratar de recordar-. Bueno... No importa si recuerdas lo que hice o no... Me disculpo porque soy hombre de honor y te debo a ti y a Kaiba respeto... Pero... ¡¿De verdad no recuerdas NADA?!

-¡NO, HOMBRE NO! ¡NO RECUERDO NI UN CARAJO!

-¿Y... Y quieres que yo te lo diga?

-Bueno, si tienes que ver en el asunto, sí. Y me parece que tienes MUCHO que ver.

-No te va a gustar lo que escucharás.

-¡HABLA! -gritó Jounouchi, mitad desesperado, mitad asustado porque sabía que no sería nada agradable lo que escucharía.

Otogi permaneció en silencio larga rato. Había ido a buscarlo aun sabiendo que Kaiba había amenazado con matarlo si es que volvía a acercarse a Jounouchi, pero tenía que disculparse y... ¡Y Jounouchi le salía con que no recordaba nada!

Las campanas sonaron. Comenzaba el primer descanso.

-Otogi, de verdad necesito saber qué p...

-¡Lo sé! -lo interrumpió-. Pero no es fácil... -Otogi respiró hondo-. La fiesta sí la recuerdas, ¿no?

-Más o menos. A partir de medianoche las cosas se hacen confusas.

-A medianoche todas las fiestas se hacen confusas. Bueno, yo llegué tarde, como a la una, y tú ya estabas bastante ebrio. Pues... Me puse a tomar vodka contigo.

-El malnacido vodka de Atem. -Éso era algo que Jounouchi NUNCA olvidaría-. Sigue.

-Tomamos más de la cuenta. Ya eran cerca de las dos y seguíamos tomando. Demonios, ya sé porqué amanecí con esta resaca. Bueno, de ahí decidiste irte al cuarto de Honda y... Y te seguí y... ¡¿De verdad no recuerdas esa parte?! De verdad que no quiero contártela y creo que tú no querrás escucharla -declaró Otogi, nervioso y totalmente rojo.

-¡Bien, bien! Ya me hago a la idea, ¡pásate esa parte! -respondió Jounouchi, desviando la vista.

-Ajá, pues... De ahí no hay mucho. Es decir, después que Kaiba entró yo OBVIAMENTE me fui y cuan...

-¡AGUANTA, AGUANTA, AGUANTA! ¡¿KAIBA?! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER KAIBA AQUÍ?! -interrumpió Jounouchi, acercándose a Otogi en total histeria.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver?! ¡Pues que nos interrumpió! ¡Y fue él quien me dejó el rostro así! -gritó Otogi, parando al rubio que parecía quererlo asesinar-. Aunque, no sabes cómo agradezco que nos haya interrumpido, sino quién sabe qué habría llegado a hacer. Y el puñetazo lo comprendo. Me lo merecía.

-¡Espera! ¡Para tu coche! ¡¿KAIBA FUE A LA FIESTA?! O SEA, ¡¿KAIBA LO SABE?!

-¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO SABE!!!!

-¿¡Y cómo es eso de que "nos interrumpió"?! -Jounouchi se puso pálido-. No, no... ¡NO!... No me digas que... Q-q-q-q-q-q-que entró justo cuando... ¡¡NO ME JODAS!!

Definitivamente ese miércoles, cumpleaños de Honda, había sido un día de miércoles. Desde la primera hora hasta la última. Jounouchi dejó caer su espalda contra la reja, buscando algo en qué apoyarse. Otogi se asustó y se inclinó sobre él, cogiéndolo de los hombros.

-¡Hey! ¡HEY! ¡Espera! -le gritaba mientras lo zamarreaba-. ¡Jounouchi! ¡¿No te dije acaso que fue una suerte que nos haya interrumpido?! ¡¡PUDO HABER SIDO PEOR!!

-¿¡PEOR?! ¡¿QUÉ PUEDE SER PEOR QUE ESO?!

-¡¡¡ESPERA!!! -gritó Otogi, incluso más alto que él-. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que..?!

-Suéltalo.

La palabra cortó el viento como las últimas palabras de Otogi.

Otogi giró la cabeza, pero Jounouchi no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era.

Seto Kaiba estaba a unos metros de ellos. No necesitaba decir más. El azul de su mirada expresaba más que cualquier palabra.

**(Continuará...)**

Notas de RavenTears

Antes que empiece... El 25 de diciembre me llegó al celular un mensaje... Una amenaza de una autora de ff . net..... ¡Ajá! ¡Así que estás leyendo mi fic y no te dignas a hacerme feliz y dejarme un review, ¿no?! xD No sabía que estabas leyendo este fic **Chibineko** (chibineko chan4), gracias por el saludo navideño. Te juro que cuando leí la amenaza de "_más te vale que actualices el Bloody Mary_" casi tiro el celular al piso de la risa xD!!!

Y en venganza dejo el capítulo ahí.

Edgar Allan Poe, uno de mis escritores favoritos, se equivocó en uno de sus cuentos, en el que muestra en una abstracción total del ser y los colores al rojo como representación de la muerte. No, la muerte es azul. Azul como el mar, como el cielo, como los ojos de Kaiba.

(En la psicología experimental, el azul está considerado como el más frío, impersonal e inmaterial de los colores, relacionado con el infinito del mar y el cielo. Simpática analogía sobre Kaiba. _Little Kei_) 


	4. Patada a la Inconsciencia

**Beta:** Little Kei

**Dedicado a:** Hebi Shadow/Youki no Ko ¿Cuántos nicks tienes? xD

Ah, mierda, gente lo siento por no actualizar antes y es que tengo un nuevo vicio: hacer Fanlistings. Sí, o sea, ya me imaginan jodiéndole la paciencia con mis mails a los administradores de TheFanlistings . org que pido una FL por semana. Por fin terminé uno de mis fics y, pues, a actualizar los demás. Y ¡puta madre! Gente gracias por los reviews. No lo pongo aquí lo mucho que los amo por eso porque ustedes YA LO SABEN¿verdad?

**Reviews**

**Janendra:** Claro, tengo que impartir mis conocimientos alcohólicos al mundo. O sea, si bien ya no tomo -sí, leen bien Y-A-N-O-T-O-M-O- tengo que dejar el legado a otros. Con respecto a mis diálogos, ay, me divierto un carajo haciéndolos. Empiezo con un "hola" y termino en una masacre verbal. ¿Pocos ejemplares masculinos? Eso me sonó a "estás en peligro de extinción".

**Kiri:** ¿Te dejé impactada? Ya sabes, hija, es común el que vaya impactado a la gente xD Sí, sí, I LOVE ME! Eh, como sea, ya te mando el avance del capi del fic de Gayblade que realmente está mejor de lo que pensé que me podría salir_. (Little Kei se entromete y dice: "¡Humildad¿pero qué demonios eres¡No te conozco!")_

**Mochita-chan:** Creo que le estoy dando ALGO duro a Otogi. Es decir, no es como si no lo quiera; Kaiba por ejemplo lo quiere, muerto, pero lo quiere xD

**Megumi Gabbiani:** Hola, primera vez que me dejas un review¿no? Gracias, ya sabes, como buen escritor de fics amo los reviews y a los que me los dejan. Bien, aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, vas a saber qué hay con Kaiba.

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Bueno, la verdad, no creo que Jounouchi se haya puesto solamente amarillo, sino azul, verde, rojo, quizás marrón, ya sabes. Para que veas que tienes razón, la vida te da sorpresas.

**Queen Latifa:** Hija, demonios, qué MAL -nótese el sarcasmo- me siento, o sea¡te estoy haciendo adicta! No¡aléjate! No vayas hacia la luz al final del túnel. Bien, bien, como sea, sí, ya sabes, y es que no pongo el _lemon_ por eso mismo, no se me da mi puta gana. Como siempre. Pero poner la decencia y la moral como excusas es cosa común hoy en día¿no crees? _(Little Kei agrega: "Porque no se le da la puta gana… Y además¡existen reglas en esta página…! Como si alguien le importaran…")_

**Eri:** Ay, parece que con el capítulo anterior te dejé más dudas, pero bien, ésa era la idea. Aquí se resuelven CASI todas las dudas. Y es que ya sabes, alcohol, fiesta, gente. Mala combinación. No esperarás a que -con más alcohol que fluidos corporales encima- los invitados vayan a recordar ALGO¿no? Y, bueno, no me gusta TANTO esta pareja como me gusta el KaibaxYuugi o HondaxBakura. Quizás porque no me gusta visualizar al rubio con Kaiba. Quién sabe, no es que los odie juntos, sólo que no son mis preferidos como pareja.

**Kida Luna:** No, no, no, o sea, me dijiste que la paciencia de Kaiba tenía límites. Pues no lo creo, Seto Kaiba NO tiene paciencia. Y si Otogi + Jounouchi se ponen a jugar con algo que Kaiba DEFINITIVAMENTE no posee eso nos da como resultado... Bueno, lee el capítulo xD

**Rei Dark Angel:** Ah, éso. Me especializo en dejar en suspenso todo. Claro, a veces se me olvida revelar uno que otro incidente que dejo en el aire, pero hay que dejar que los lectores expandan su imaginación¿no?

**Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi:** Sí¿cómo explicar algo así? O sea, fiesta, alcohol y una REPENTINA y no muy saludable pérdida de memoria. El licor hace cosas increíbles¿no? Puede darte el mejor orgasmo de tu vida para que al día siguiente no recuerdes ni un carajo. Quizás por ello el alcohol es tan odiado.

**saritakinomoto:** Sarita, para tu coche. O sea, me vienes a decir a mí que no sea TAN mierda. Carajo¿sabes con quién estás hablando, no? No vaya a ser que te confundiste de hermano Uehara, recuerda que somos tres xD Y mira que me DIGNÉ a actualizar antes de la aparición de un tsumani, o sea¿me explico! Tendrías de leer este capítulo de pie y aplaudiéndome. Ya sabes, I LOVE ME, I LOVE MEEEE…!

**MARY-IKITE:** Hola, hola, primera vez que me dejas un review¿no? Porque no te recuerdo xD Y gracias por el grito y tu lindo lenguaje, ésas son la clase de cosas que me hacen actualizar xD

**Randa1:** Aj�, aquí haciendo mi aparición -casi milagrosa- y actualizando el fic para que lo compares con tus teorías. Eso sí, no le vayas a buscar mucho sentido a mis fics, porque no tienen.

**keyq:** Vaya, vaya, no había visto reviews tuyos por aquí. Gracias por dejarme uno, ya sabes que los amo xD Bueno, aquí haciendo felices a mis lectores y actualicé el capítulo. Te juro que la espera valió la pena.

**Bloody Mary**

**Capítulo 4: **

"¿Ahogando las penas, Jounouchi?"

El rubio estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomándose el vodka de Atem y aprovechando que el dueño estaba con Yuugi haciendo... Otras cosas. Ya tenía bastante sangre en su sistema alcohólico y lo SABÍA, pero no era como si le fuera a importar. Además, sólo se percató de lo alcohólico que estaba cuando escuchó la pregunta y no pudo reconocer la voz. **(1)**

"Ah, Otogi, ya deberías saber, mínimo de cultural general, que todas las malditas penas saben nadar."

"Y si tus conocimientos en cultura general son tan... buenos¿por qué demonios sigues tomando?"

"Porque si no tomo¿en dónde mierda pretendes que naden?"

"Bien, asumiré tu sensibilidad poética como una muestra tangible de la quema de neuronas que provoca el alcohol."

Jounouchi le dio un largo sorbo a la botella. Lo único que le faltaba, tener a Otogi dándole sermones. ¿Qué seguía? La aparición de Kaiba prestando su limosina para llevar a todos los invitados a sus respectivas casas. Tanta maravilla bizarra sólo podía suceder en el maldito cumpleaños de Honda.

Otogi lo vio entreabrir la boca para tomar y sintió la necesidad de humedecerse los labios con... Algo. Retrocedió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la pared más cercana y se apoyó en ella. No esperaba encontrar al rubio así; bueno, él también tenía ALGO de alcohol en las venas y no podía dárselas de moralista como para decirle a todos los invitados que dejasen de tomar. Además, mirar a Jounouchi sobre la mesa, con una pierna recogida y un brazo apoyado sobre ella era una vista demasiada buena como para interrumpirla.

De haber deseado algo con Jounouchi, Otogi ya lo hubiera hecho, pero el rubio tenía el nombre de Seto Kaiba impreso en la piel y Otogi no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no leérselo.

"Ten" llamó el rubio, tirándole un vaso. "Acércate para servirte un poco. No me gusta tomar solo."

Otogi aceptó la invitación mientras en la sala el dueño de casa sacaba sus cuentas.

"Hey¿no que la invitación sólo era a gente de confianza?" comentó Honda, viendo como su departamento se venía abajo.

"No te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo es" contestó Bakura, con un vaso de whisky en la mano." Le avisamos sólo a gente de confianza, y esa gente sólo le pasó la voz a su gente de confianza y esa gente de confianza a su vez sólo invitaron a su gente de confianza... Y así va la cosa, más o menos." **(2)**

Hablando bonito, consolándolo, con un muy fino whisky en la mano, ése no era Bakura.

"Hola, Bakura, ya te extrañaba. ¿Qué¿El otro ya se aburrió?" preguntó Honda, que era el único que podía reconocer qué Bakura tenía al lado.

"No, pero si sigue tomando tequila nos va a emborrachar y yo no he tomado nada"-contestó Bakura el Lindo, mirando a todos lados. "Yuugi y Atem deben estar perdidos por algún lado... ¿Pero y Jounouchi?"

"Lo vi tomando, quizás demasiado. Encontró los vodka que Atem había escondido y Jounouchi no está acostumbrado al vodka... De seguro sigue enojado porque Kaiba no vino. Déjalo. No te preocupes; a lo mucho terminará contándole sus penas a Blanky en el dormitorio."

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Bakura, colocando su vaso frente a Honda.

"Pues si mis sentidos no me fallan y esa cosa no ha mutado en otro líquido, diría que es whisky."

"No sabía que el whisky me ponía ebrio tan rápido."

"No, espera, espera, no es tu whisky. Bueno... Quizás sí, no sé. Pero ambos estamos realmente ebrios para estar viendo ESTO... ¡Momento! Yo apenas he tomado. No puedo estar ebrio."

"Exactamente" dijo Kaiba, "ambos están ebrios. Tan ebrios que están imaginándose verme a mí aquí." Dejó la puerta y caminó hasta ponerse frente a ellos. "Yo no estoy aquí; soy producto del alcohol en sus venas, así que no me presten atención" terminó de decir, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo una sonrisa.

"Bien..." comenzó a decir Honda. "Supongo que como buen ebrio que soy puedo hablarle a mis alucinaciones. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tu alucinación recuerda haber sido invitada."

"Sí, sí, lo recuerdo, TAN ebrio no estoy. Pero Jounouchi dijo que no vendrías y ya sabes, como bien amigo que soy, le creí."

"Típico de ustedes. Se creen cualquier cosa que se digan" dijo Kaiba, mirando a todos lados discretamente.

"Son casi las dos de la mañana, quizás tres¿o cuatro? No sé" comentó Bakura, jugado con su whisky. "La cuestión es que la gente está tan ebria, que dudo hayan notado que Seto Kaiba está aquí, a menos claro que todos estemos teniendo una alucinación colectiva."

"No, creo que la alucinación sólo nos incluye a nosotros y a Jounouchi" dijo Honda. "Está de mal humor."

"¿Y?" preguntó Kaiba, levantando una ceja. "¿Qué sucede¿Demasiado alcohol? Tu psicología inversa no está funcionando bien hoy."

"No, no trataba de jugar a ser psicólogo. Más bien trataba de joderte la conciencia haciéndote sentir culpable, pero acabo de recordar que no tienes."

Jounouchi bajó de la mesa de un salto y casi perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo. Se apoyó en un estante. ¿Qué hora era? Bueno, eso no importaba. Más bien¿cuánto había tomado? Mierda, eso iba a estar feo por la mañana; lo peor de tener resaca era tenerla sabiendo que pudiste dejar de tomar pero no te dio tu puta gana de hacerlo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba caliente, también medio mareado y medio sobrio. Alcanzó el fregadero y meditó la cabeza para mojarse el cabello y calmarse un poco.

Tenía el cabello escurriéndole y mojándole el polo. �¡Por qué carajos hacía eso? Primero hacía las cosas, y cuando ya las había hecho y se ponía a pensar, se daba cuenta que no podía hacerlo porque el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. **(3)**

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando Otogi pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. El pelinegro se estaba apoyando en él para inclinarse sin problemas sobre el fregadero y mojarse el rostro. A Jounouchi no le importó; estaba ocupado sacando la cuenta de cuánto había tomado en la noche para tener una idea de qué tan monstruosa sería la resaca por la mañana.

"Gracias por el regalo."

"No esperaba tanta gratitud" se burló Kaiba con una risa entre dientes.

"No es eso. Tengo miedo de parpadear y ya no encontrar a mi alucinación al lado" contestó Honda. "Además, quién está disfrutando del regalo es otro."

"Hablas como si me interesara lo que hacen Yuugi y el otro."

"No hablo de ellos."

"Jounouchi no toma vodka."

"Eso díselo a Atem cuando se dé cuenta de que Jounouchi se tomó todo el vodka. ¡Con tanto cariño que Atem lo había escondido!... A todo esto¿por qué no vas por él? No me digas que viniste a mi cumpleaños para verme a mí. No, no, Kaiba, esa declaración sería demasiado para que pueda vivir con el remordimiento de saber que soy tan deseable."

"Y por eso mismo no voy a decírtelo."

"Jounouchi está en la cocina, o ahí lo vi por última vez " dijo Bakura. "Vete mientras que a éste le dura su ataque de amor hacia él mismo."

Tenía el cuerpo tan caliente y luego se le ocurre mojárselo, el cambio de temperatura lo estaba matando. Caminó hacia la puerta y Otogi lo ayudó a salir de la cocina.

"No deberías caminar así" aconsejó Otogi, obviamente más sobrio que él, al tiempo que abrazaba a Jounouchi para ayudarlo a andar.

"Voy a cambiarme. Estoy bien."

Jounouchi se soltó de Otogi, para pena de éste último, y atravesó el pequeño pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de Honda. Suerte para el rubio que no tenía que pasar por la sala; se evitaba así darle alguna explicación a Honda o a quién lo viera. Llegó al cuarto y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sintió como una toalla le caía sobre la cabeza.

"Es más saludable amanecer con resaca y no pulmonía. Sécate" le dijo Otogi, que lo había seguido.

Otogi lo observó unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta e irse, pero ver a Jounouchi con los ojos cerrados sobre la cama y el polo mojado apretándose contra su piel era más de lo que su poco sentido de sobriedad podía soportar.

Jounouchi escuchó la puerta cerrarse, supuso que Otogi lo había dejado solo en la habitación con su ebriedad. No fue capaz de escucharlo acercarse ni negarse cuando Otogi le levantó el rostro y lo besó.

Jounouchi tenía la mente (y la sobriedad) en otro lugar que no era el cuerpo (quizás en alguna botella de vodka) como para no haber podido reaccionar adecuadamente. Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero el estar ebrio (o medio sobrio) no ayudaba.

Otogi no pretendía profundizar las cosas aún; mordía y lamía los labios del rubio buscando provocarlo antes de empezar con lo bueno.

"�¡Otog...!"

Soltó Jounouchi cuando sintió las manos del otro colocándose sobre sus caderas, pero tan pronto abrió la boca Otogi introdujo su lengua dentro.

El rubio cortó el beso y logró ponerse en pie, su movimiento fue tan brusco que perdió el equilibrio. "Maldito alcohol" se quejó cuando tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al piso. Otogi aprovechó su posición para continuar; cogió sus muñecas y las apretó contra la pared.

"Realmente están ebrios" se burló Kaiba, colocando una mano en la cintura. "Y para variar ni siquiera lo admiten. Ya tienen edad para estar en la etapa de negación."

Kaiba estaba en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, observando el caos organizado que reinaba dentro.

"Mi cocina..". se quejó Honda, pero Bakura le cuadró un codazo entre las costillas. "Ya sé, ya sé; estaba bromeando." Miró a Kaiba. "No es etapa de negación, hombre; ya pasé eso, a ver cuándo la pasas tú. Pensé que estaba aquí. No hay muchos cuartos; quizás está en el baño vomitando hasta el alma, y por lo que ha tomado no me sorprendería" agregó, entrando en la cocina y contando las botellas de vodka.

Otogi soltó una de las muñecas de Jounouchi y deslizó su mano por debajo de sus ropas, acariciándole el torso.

Jounouchi aprovechó eso para cerrar la mano en puño y gritarse de encima a Otogi de un golpe, pero éste lo soltó y él cayó de rodillas contra el piso tras perder el poco equilibrio que tenía. Trató de fijar la mirada en Otogi, pero se encontró con el rostro de Kaiba inclinándose sobre él.

"¿Estás bien?"

"�¡KAIBA¿Qué carajos haces aquí?"

"Cuando alguien te pregunta la hora, le dices la hora" explicó Kaiba, con un marcado tono de enojo. "Cuando te pregunte cómo estás, me dices cómo estás."

Jounouchi estaba en _shock_ como para coordinar las ideas.

"Bien, creo" dijo al fin, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de salir de su confusión.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...¿Dónde estaba Otogi! Jounouchi lo buscó con la mirada al recordar lo sucedido. A unos metros estaba Otogi apoyándose en la pared para mantenerse en pie y se sujetaba el rostro.

Kaiba se puso de pie y luego Jounouchi lo imitó, apoyándose en él. Sabía que Kaiba pretendía no dejar nada de Otogi, quizás ni su recuerdo. Cogió al castaño del brazo obligándolo a detenerse; no pretendía defender a Otogi, pero aquello también era su culpa.

Honda y Bakura entraron a la escena y suspiraron al ver el caos.

"Mi cuarto..." se quejó Honda, pero Bakura le cuadró un codazo, sí, otro, entre las costillas. Ya sé, ya sé; estaba bromeando." Miró a Kaiba y Jounouchi. "Quédense aquí; nosotros nos encargamos de Otogi."

Kaiba entendió que "nosotros" incluía sólo a Honda y Bakura. Así que no hizo nada, aunque quiso, cuando ambos se llevaron a Otogi y los dejaron solos en la habitación.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó Kaiba tan pronto Bakura cerró la puerta.

"No... Ahora no."

Kaiba pasó una mano sobre su mejilla para terminar cogiéndole el mentón y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que estaba demasiado confundido (y ebrio) como para darle alguna explicación; además, Jounouchi no quería que saliera y terminara de romperle un par de costillas a Otogi... Otogi¡cómo mierda había hecho eso! Era consciente de su relación con Jounouchi y aún así lo hizo. De pronto, a Kaiba le pareció que la muerte se hacía demasiado lujosa y pacífica para Otogi.

Kaiba besó a Jounouchi. Pero éste no respondió.

El castaño estrechó la mirada.

"¿Te besó?"

"...Sí."

"¿Te gustó?"

Jounouchi desvió la mirada.

"No quiero hablar ahora."

Kaiba estaba demasiado enojado como para tratar de crear paciencia y dársela a Jounouchi. Necesitaba respuestas. Los celos lo estaban matando.

**(Continuará...)**

**Notas de RavenTears**

Si se quejaban en los reviews porque dejé el capítulo anterior en suspenso y en la mejor parte, con este capítulo me van a querer putear. Ya saben, hay que ponerle emoción a la cuestión, sino el fic no funciona.

OBVIO, gracias por los reviews, ya saben que los amo y que los amo a ustedes por dejarlos xD

**Notas de Little Kei**

Oh, lo que me faltaba. Bien, FF . net está en otras de nuevo y le quita el formato a los textos. He tenido que reformatear este capítulo para poder subirlo (porque yo me encargo de subir los fics de RavenTears). Por ello, aquí encontrarán comillas para los diálogos en vez de guiones, y si falta por allí algún signo de interrogación... Disculpen la falla...

**(1)** "Tiene demasiada sangre en su sistema alcohólico", frase sacada de no recuerdo dónde que sirve para describir a una amiga nuestra… Casi y pensaba que el tomar como posesos era patrimonio de los peruanos, pero me dijeron que los brasileños bebían más.

**(2)** _Copylefted_ por Allen Rendar, Lima-Perú 2004. Usado con tácito permiso… Eso creemos.

**(2.1)** "Copyleft" es una palabra creada por un amigo, Therion Ravenwing. Se refiere a los préstamos _intelectuales_ que se hace entre amigos o conocidos; por ejemplo, que alguien diga una frase y otro la use. Si los _copyrights_ son los derechos de autor, los _copylefts_ son los izquierdos (o siniestros) de autor. Por cierto, estos _copylefts_ tienen _el permiso de su autor original para ser reproducidos_, así que tomar un fanart o copiar parte de un fic sin autorización es robo a secas, punto.

**(3)** Un "polo" es un _T-Shirt_, una camiseta, sudadera, remera o… Como pueda ser que lo llamen en sus países.


End file.
